Be My Saving Grace
by Inkettrinket
Summary: Peter is reeling after his sisters brutal death he tries to keep his personal life from impacting his professional one, a case between power and deceit ripples through the precinct; while Benson and her team attempts to close a case. a woman comes forward with accusations against Peter everyone will know how truly unstable he is. Forcing Olivia to confront her messy feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU

A/N: Hey, this is my first Law and Order fic, so this could royally blow up in my face. Tester fic will continue if enough of you folks are interested. Let me know in review.

Be my saving Grace -prologue

Peter fell back against his pillow his breath relaxing back into rhythm. Second later a beautiful blond collapsed beside him. She chuckled slightly as she relived their love making.

"Wow, you know for someone your age you know how to make a woman happy."

Peter simply stared at the ceiling then looked over at his bedside clock, 2:22 am. What he wouldn't give to shut off his brain.

"Hey, you want to order something in?"

Peter turned over to look at her. "Hungry at this hour?'

She rested on her arms as she smiled coyly at him. "One needs to keep up strength if we're going to have more fun tonight. What do you feel like?"

"Whatever, you prefer." Peter answered though his interest was lacking as she sat up taking hold of the top blanket to cover herself as she made her way to the small table. She looked for her phone.

"I think a burger would be perfect or pizza is always a go to choice." she stated as she spyed her phone buried under her dress and his shirt.

"Could you go."

The woman stared back at him in surprise. "Are you sure? I can stay for at least a couple more hours."

"I have work tomorrow I'd like to be coherent enough to do it well."

She shrugged. "Ok, I'll just change in your bathroom and be out of here in a few...thanks for the lovely evening."

"Hm." was Peters reply.

Moments later the young woman exited his apartment, he closed his eyes. Maybe he'd be able to at least get a couple hours in.

"Peter."

Peter quickly opened his eyes, sitting up he looked around his bed room. The ruthless grip of insomnia coupled with a smothering haze of alcohol were no doubts the culprits for hearing Pam's voice. He removed himself from his bed, the clock read 3:30. he gathered up a fresh pair of clothes giving up the luxury of sleep. He set down his pants and shirt outside his bathroom door, if he wanted he could end everything. For the idea of being alone, was as torturous as a knife being plunged in his heart only to be patched up, shards were one thing but particles were another altogether. He wasn't even sure if it was even possible to come back from that.

)))))

Olivia turned off the sound to the interrogation room looking to Amanda. "Well, this guy isn't shy about sharing what he thinks. Any luck getting Angela wild to speak"

Amanda shook her head. "She's terrified, I don't blame her the creep in there has deep pockets and he has shamelessly threatened her."

"Too bad he won't confess to that, he's playing us."

Both detectives turned at the sound of the door opening to her office. There ADA stepped in.

"What do you have?" He asked as he shut the door behind him.

"So, far we have both the suspect and vic identified but we have one wanting to talk while the other is keeping a tight lip."

Peter let out a breath through his nose as he walked over to the interrogation window not hiding his surprise before him. He looked back at Olivia.

"He's a kid."

"He just turned eighteen two weeks ago, in fact that is when the rape took place. He's cocky and self assured."

"Do you have anything tangible I can use?"

Amanda shared a quick glance with her boss before she answered. "We're working on it?"

Peter rested a hand on his hip as he raised a hand to his forehead. Hoping the hangover would ease off anytime soon, but he did not hold back his frustration.

"So, you call me down here with a feeble confession and a victim that dares not come to court because this kid's father has money."

"Like Rollin's said we're trying to get the evidence we need."

Peter met Olivia's eyes. "Try harder, I can't prosecute him with no proof. Don't waste my time until you have something I can work with."

Olivia opened her mouth to defend herself but was met with a brisk exit the door firmly closing shut.

"I'll see, if I can make contact with any of Angela's friends. She may not want to speak but she could have shared something with them." Amanda suggested.

"Good a shot as any, take Carisi with you."

Amanda nodded leaving the office, while Olivia sat down at her desk. She opened up the file on her desk she managed to read a few words before she sighed leaning back in her chair as her thoughts drifted toward her new ADA.

"Peter, you can't keep going on like this forever."

A/N: My prologues are usually short so bare with me. Thanks for reading!

Inkettrinket


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Folks!

I have decided to combine Let me fix you with Be my saving grace. So, if you want to know what happens turn your sights to Let Me FIX YOU.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
